It is estimated that around 80% of the U.K. population will suffer from lower back pain during their lifetimes, costing UK businesses around £20 billion a year in lost productivity.
Activities such as sitting, lying, standing or moving with a poor posture, incorrect lifting techniques and various sports (e.g. squash, golf, rugby, football, gymnastics, etc.) can result in back injuries. These problems are often chronic, leading to long-term discomfort and pain.
Stress, obesity, a poor lifestyle and various medical disorders can also contribute to lower back pain. For example, patients with degenerative disorders such as arthritis and osteoporosis often have lower back problems.